


Until forever, I'll never stop loving you

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams, Peter has what he’s lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until forever, I'll never stop loving you

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Teen Wolf and I write angst. Not just any angst... but Peter-centric angst. What can I say, he calls to me. He’s so broken... yes he’s a teensy bit crazy( not like before, when he was REALLY crazy). But something about him is so vulnerable... anyway. I tried not to make it too OOC, but I may have. remember like I said, this is my first TW fic. I have been in another fandom, but damn it, Teen Wolf ate my soul...
> 
> In my head canon, Peter’s wife’s name was Maggie(IDEKY) and they met when they were teenagers. Fell in love, she was human until they got married, then she was given the bite... Anyway, my head canon has a whole backstory for them LOL.
> 
> Title is lyrics from Britney Spears song “I’ll Never Stop Loving You”

The dreams had been happening since the fire. It was the only time he had a clear head, if not a clear conscience. So much had happened in the years since his life literally went up in flames. Being caught between the waking world and the sleep of the dead opened some part of his brain or consciousness; he didn’t know what, only that it allowed him to see her again when he closed his eyes.

_  
He looked around the clearing. It looked the same as it did the first time he brought her here. He chuckled softly; he remembered being a fumbling sixteen year old, accidentally getting her long dark hair caught in his fingers. He apologized repeatedly; she just looked up at him, flowers caught in the long strands and smiled, reaching her hand up to run small thin fingers through his hair. She told him it was okay, and linked her fingers behind his neck to pull him down for a sweet kiss._

_He closed his eyes at the memory. In so many ways it hurt to remember her, her brown eyes that sparkled when she was being mischievous, the way her mouth would turn into a crooked smile when he would indulge her, the way she would wind wild flowers into her hair as she braided it._

_He smelled her perfume before he saw her. He turned around as she appeared near the edge of the clearing, her long skirt gently floating around her ankles. She waited as he moved across the grass toward her. As he moved closer, he noticed the person sitting at her feet. He stopped before he reached her._

_“Maggie?”_

_“Peter,” Maggie said as she rested a hand to the dark head at her feet. Leaning down she whispered to the figure. Peter could hear what she said, how she called the figure Laura, asking her to stand._

_Peter’s breath caught in his throat as she stood._

_“Laura...” Peter breathed out as she looked at him, her eyes flashing blue then red before back to blue. He felt the tears before he recognized himself crying. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”_

_Laura smiled as she walked over, her arms wrapping around his waist as she pulled him into a hug; her hands rubbing across his back as she nuzzled his neck. She whispered, “It’s okay, I know.”_

_He clung to her, glancing at Maggie he could see her smiling softly at him. Turning his face to Laura’s hair, he closed his eyes. “He hates me now.”_

_“No he doesn’t. You’re Uncle Peter. He doesn’t hate you. He just doesn’t trust you. Give him time.” She crooned at him._

_“He’ll never trust me again. I killed you, Laura.”_

_“Hey, I know this. Hello, I’m a dream now. But look, you killed me. But did you do it because you hated me?” Laura leaned back and looked up at him, her eyes searching his face._

_“No,” Peter whispered as he clung to her. “I never hated you.”_

_“Give him time. You know Derek, he’s a stubborn ass. But in time he will learn to trust you again.” Laura ran her hand through his hair. “The boy who runs with you, Stiles. He will convince Derek. He’s good for you all.”_

_Peter closed his eyes as Laura ran her hands through his hair. “You would have made a great Alpha. I’m sorry I took that from you.”_

_“It’s okay, Derek isn’t doing so bad. His pack needs more discipline. But like I said, Stiles is good for you, for all of you. Trust him.” Laura tugged lightly on his hair. “Trust Stiles and Derek will learn to trust you.”_

_Peter nodded as she squeezed him once and stepped back. “It’s time for me to go. I’ve taken enough of your time with Maggie. But listen to what I said about everything. Give it time.”_

_She smiled as she faded away._

_Peter turned to Maggie. She smiled as she made her way across the grass. “Thank you.”_

_“For what? Like she would have let me come without bringing her. She’s been wanting to tell you that for months,” Maggie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her nose to his neck she inhaled and sighed happily. “Do you remember the first time you brought me here?”_

_“Yeah, you were wearing that god awful plaid shirt and those shorts that should have been illegal.” Peter said with a laugh._

_“Shut up. You loved those shorts.”_

_“I did, I really did,” Peter said with a sad smile. “I miss you so much.”_

_“I know. But it’s not time for you and me again, not yet. There is someone there that needs you. You keep them grounded like they keep you sane. Don’t fight it. They may fight you, but given time they will see the man I fell in love with in this clearing. They will fall for you too,” Maggie said, her eyes shining. “But when it’s time for us... I’ll be right here, ready to take you home with me.”_

_“I love you, Maggie. I have since I was sixteen.” A tear rolled down his face._

_“Believe me, I know. I’ve loved you as long. Remember the first time you made love to me?”_

_Peter laughed. “Yeah, I got my hand caught in your hair and nearly brained myself on that tree over there when I tripped on my jeans.”_

_“It was one of the greatest nights of my life. The next best was the night your father gave me the bite.” Maggie pressed a kiss to his jaw. “It’s time for you to wake up.”_

_Peter held her tighter. “I miss you, Mags.”_

_“I know baby, but someday we'll be together again. Until that time, take care of yourself and don’t be afraid to let people in. They are waiting for you out there. Take care of them.” Maggie pressed one last kiss to his lips and stepped back._

_“You’ll still be here, won’t you?”_

_“Everytime you close your eyes.”_

_“I love you,” Peter whispered as she faded away._

_“I love you to the stars and back.” Came the soft reply._

Peter rolled to his side and rubbed a hand over his face. His chest felt lighter than it had in years. At least since he woke up in the hospital. He heard his door open, the light from the hallway spilling across the foot of his bed. Lifting his head, he saw the figure in the doorway.

“You okay, Peter? I heard you talking.”

“Yeah.” Peter smiled. “I’m okay.”

“Okay, I’m... I’m going back to bed then.” With a swish and the lingering scent of berries, the voice disappeared down the hall.

Peter smiled at his ceiling. “I’m okay.”


End file.
